


Moonlight Ruminations

by lasairfhiona



Series: Candles & Moonlight [3]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Moonlight Ruminations

I look over at the clock and find it was only a few hours later than the last time I looked at the green illuminated numbers as I was drifting off to sleep in Harry's embrace. I don't know what woke me, the only sound I hear is the wind rustling through the trees. We are on a rare vacation together and staying for a few days on the Big Island of Hawaii at Kilauea Military Camp. Rank has its privileges and the bungalow Harry and I occupy is away from the general hustle and bustle of the military vacation spot.

Rolling over, I watch as Harry sleeps bathed in the moonlight streaming through the window nearest the bed. His hair, the color of burnished copper in the daylight, is now as dark as mine in the monochrome light of moonlight and shadows. I resist the urge to run my hand down his back feeling the strong  
muscles beneath the soft skin. He needs his sleep. Our last mission was a rough one and when the  
Seaview is in danger Harry doesn't sleep. And while we haven't been together long and I burn for him, he has become my world and I'd rather watch him sleep than wake him when he needs time to recharge.

I had never been with a man before Harry. Falling in love with him forced me to redefine *who* I was or who I *thought* I was. A simple massage to relieve tired, overtaxed muscles turned into a beginning for  
us that was realized on a wonderful romantic night at Harry's penthouse. We had a candlelit dinner that Harry and I cooked together followed by cognac in front of the fireplace with liberal amounts of kissing and caressing. When Harry finally took my hand and led me to his bedroom my only thought was how right the moment felt. I wasn't nervous, nor did it feel strange or awkward to be undressed by another  
man. It was Harry and it was the most natural thing in the world.

I will never forget the feel of his mouth on my cock for the first time. There were no tentative licks or gentle touches like all the women in my past have done because they were afraid they would hurt me with their teeth or be hard. Harry's touch was sure and each stroke, lick and bit of suction was all designed to send me flying. He brought me to the edge and back, more times than I could count and all I could do was lock my fingers in his thick red hair or pound the mattress in frustration as he once again denied me release. And when he finally slid his slickened fingers into me, I welcomed them and felt for the first time in my life the full flush of passion and love. It filled me in a way I will probably never have the words to describe as long as I live. And when he finally took me that night, he was spooned behind me and my world consisted of the feel of his body behind mine and the gentle caresses and whispered words of love as he slowly slid into me – inch by agonizing inch. He held me tight against him as tears slid down my face from the love I felt welling inside me and the burn of his thick cock stretching me. And when he moved I felt the promised pleasure, quickly forgetting about the pain as he finally allowed me to come.

That night Harry taught me what true love and passion was. I thought I'd known – after all, I was the one with the reputation with the ladies, but I was sadly mistaken. He played my body like a fine instrument and mapped every inch of it with hands and lips with the same detail he used to map the ocean floor. He taught me how to love him by example and when I asked him the next morning if his first time was like how he made love to me, he just smiled and told me, "Last night was my first time too."

I didn't believe him. His liaisons might be fewer and further apart than mine but I have still heard talk  
of his romances. But more than his experience with women, there was a surety of touch that wouldn't  
have just come from knowing how to please himself. I still fumbled the first time I tried to make love to him, even after his stellar example. I understood, though, what he was trying to tell me. He was saying that my first time, our first time together, was all that mattered to him. It was about love for us – no curiosity or experimentation or scratching an itch. Understanding that, I didn't ask again. He was right, the past didn't matter anymore.

Last night, though, he surprised me. We were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace in our small bungalow. Harry was leaning back against the sofa with me cradled between his legs, his chest hair tickling my back has he caressed my chest with one hand. His other hand was tucked into the waistband of my pajamas, tantalizingly close to my cock but not touching it. We'd long since stopped talking and were just enjoying being together and listening to the fire crackle.

"I was sixteen the first time I made love," he whispered against my ear, surprising me. "I remember it as if it were yesterday. I was on a camping trip with my best friend, Davy, and his older brother Allan," he continued, still stroking my stomach as he talked. "Allan must have noticed I had been watching him so one night Davy went to sleep early, leaving Allan and I sitting up by the campfire. It was then, once he was sure Davy was asleep, that he made his move." Harry paused and kissed my neck before continuing, "He asked me if I thought I was gay and if I was interested in him. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He told me he could show me what it was like to be with a man if I wanted him to. I was nervous but I wanted what he was offering. He took me in his arms, holding me much the same way I am holding you and gently touched me until I was no longer nervous."

Harry touched me, his actions mirroring his words as he told me how Allan made love to him. He told me about the first gentle touches across his chest and how Allan teased his nipples through the knit shirt he wore and as he moved down and cupped my hardening cock, he told me how Allan touched him and  
made him hard through his trousers.

Harry demonstrated on me how Allan dipped into his pants and stroked him with long sure strokes then Harry pulled his hand out of my pajamas and had me lick his palm before dipping back into my pants. Using his damp hand he showed me, moving his wet palm over the head of my penis, how Allan manipulated his foreskin over the head of his shaft.

I was hard and dripping by the time Harry was done with that little demonstration. I'd never imagined how much of a turn on it was to hear his husky voice telling me how he'd been made love to that first time. It was almost a bigger turn on to hear him telling me than it was to actually have his hands on me.

Harry turned me and together we twisted and lay down on the floor. He continued his story, telling me  
how Allan kissed down his body, his lips brushing my skin with each word. He pushed my pajamas out of the way and kissed my aching erection once before laying his head on my hip and continuing. As he spoke,  
his breath blew across my sensitive skin, telling me how Allan sucked his shaft, licking him like a child  
would an ice cream cone before taking him fully into his mouth. Harry told me about the pain and pleasure of being taken for the first time and how Allan kissed him hard to muffle his cry when he came so they wouldn't wake Davy.

Harry shared his first time with me, making me a part of the story until he had to stop the physical demonstration so he could still tell his story. But even then he never stopped touching me. When he finished the story, he slid back up my body, resting on top of me, our erections nestled side by side between our bodies.

"Thank you for sharing," I whispered.

"I love you," he replied before kissing me gently.

In the aftermath of the story, we made love there in front of the fireplace. He included me and I have no doubt that now when Harry thinks of that first time it will be intertwined with our lovemaking. We moved to the bed after stopping quickly to clean up the remains of our passion, neither one of us wanting to spend the night on the hard floor. And now as I lay here watching Harry sleep, I think about how much my life has changed because of him.

I don't know how I am going to go back to Seaview and keep it professional. Thankfully no one will question the time we spend together as we have been the closest of friends for years now. I finally give in and run my hand down his back and over the curve of his butt, I can't get enough of him. Harry shifts as I run my hand along his body and murmurs, "Lee."

I can't help but to smile like a fool at his unconscious acknowledgement of us. "I love you, Harry," I whisper as I curl up against his side and intertwine my legs with his.

 

End


End file.
